Application development tools enable developers to create applications quickly, without having to write code, e.g., in a programming language, to provide the application functionality desired. Advanced tools, such as the xCP™ application development tool provided by EMCC® Corporation, enable application developers to define application processes to be performed at runtime, e.g., to create or modify data objects. Application code may be generated to invoke a stateless process execution engine at runtime to perform such application processes. These advanced tools may make it possible for a developer to define processes that could at runtime attempt to act upon the same data at the same time, e.g., via multiple threads and/or across application process instances running in multiple different Java Virtual Machine (JVM) and/or other runtime environments.